The World of me
by Yukiya Shion
Summary: Hey, Yukiya di sini...Cerita ini sebenarnya Yukiya buat untuk menceritakan kehidupan temen Yukiya. Tapi ceritanya tetap romansa (maunya) di chapter 2 ke atas sih, baru muncul romansanya...Jadi, silahkan di baca, R&R please dan ada OC di sini .


_Ni-haaooo, Minna san._

_Kembali bersama saya, Author yang membuat cerita aneh dari Vocaloid, Yukiya desu!_

_Nah, ini nih, aku mencertikan kehidupan temenku._

_Di sini, temenku ditokohkan oleh Kaito dan Aku menjadi Gumiya_

_Ada juga sih temen temenku yang lain, lho. (Ga ada yang nanya)_

_Jadi Silahkan Baca cerita buatan ku yang satu ini. Douzo…_

_Mind R&R?_

The World of me

Cast :

Kaito Shion

Gumiya Megpoid

Len Kagamine

Gakupo Kamui

Katsuragi Kisane (OC)

Yuki Kamigari (OC)

Rin Kagamine

Miku Hatsune

Gumi Megpoid

_Dunia, apa sebenarnya arti dunia ini?_

Kata kata itu yang aku pikirkan saat ini. Dunia…ya…

Menurutku dunia itu hanya tempat yang ku tinggali sementara. Dunia yang seperti ini bukanlah dunia yang kuinginkan.

Aku sering memikirkan, bagaimana jika aku bisa hidup di dunia yang aku inginkan, pasti menyenangkan, bukan?

Hari ini, aku memulai kehidupan kelas 2 SMA ku.

Saat aku tidur, sinar matahari membangunkanku. 'Hari yang cerah…' hanya itu yang kupikirkan saat melihat sang fajar terbit menerangi setiap jalan di dunia ini.

Ya…hari ini hari yang cerah. Tapi, entah mengapa aku tidak merasa kehangatan matahari itu ke dalam hatiku.

Hatiku terasa dingin. Walaupun hari ini cerah, tapi, mengapa aku merasa dingin seperti ini?

Berpikir dan berpikir. Itu yang kulakukan sampai aku tiba di gerbang sekolahku.

'Sekarang aku kelas 11, ya…' pikirku lagi. Mungkin, aku mengharapkan suatu perubahan dalam hidupku ini.

Aku pun masuk sekolah seperti biasa, melihat kelas yang aku dapat, dan duduk seperti biasa.

Saat aku duduk, aku melihat anak anak yang masih menggunakkan seragam SMP masuk ke sekolahku. Wajar saja, ini tahun ajaran baru, pasti ada siswa yang masuk ke sekolah ini.

Bukannya aku membenci belajar dan sekolah. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa menemukan sesuatu yang aku sukai berada di sekolah ini.

2 Minggu telah berlalu. Aku berbicara dengan teman sekelasku dan belajar seperti biasa.

Hari ini adalah hari demo ekskul. Ekskul-ekskul yang menampilkan keahlian dan keterampilan mereka tidak membuatku tertarik.

Aku ingin ekskul yang tidak terlalu mementingkan keahlian dan keterampilan seperti itu. Apa tidak ada ekskul yang tidak mementingkan keahlian dan keterampilan?

Aku merasa keahlian dan keterampilanku tidak cocok untuk bidang atletik seperti itu. Aku suka menyanyi, tapi, ekskul musik di sini banyak orang orang yang ku anggap 'tidak baik'.

Tidak baik? Mereka memang tidak bisa ku sebut jahat, tapi, orang orang 'geng' seperti mereka bukan sesuatu yang aku cari.

Aku menyukai budaya Jepang, Anime, Komik dan hal lain yang menarik seperti itu.

Hah, di sekolahku ini tidak ada ekskul yang seperti itu. Aku ingin membuatnya, tapi, dengan siapa aku membuatnya?

Aku tidak kenal banyak teman yang menyukai hal sepertiku ini. Ya, aku menyukai hal seperti ini dari aku masih SMP.

Demo-demo ekskul sudah selesai, sekarang waktunya pendaftaran dan pengenalan ekskul yang tidak mengikuti demo tadi.

Aku pun duduk dan melihat ekskul ekskul yang mengenalkan ekskul mereka. Aku tidak tertarik, sampai ada 3 orang yang masuk membawa beberapa lembar kertas dan pulpen seperti ekskul yang lainnya.

Aku hanya menghela nafas saat mereka masuk dan melihat jendela sebelum mereka mengatakan kegiatan dan hal lainnya dari ekskul mereka.

"Maaf, kami di sini mau mempromosikan ekskul baru yang kami buat di kelas ini." Kata salah seorang yang berdiri di depan itu. Aku masih melihat jendela sampai saat itu, jadi aku tidak melihat jelas orang yang mengatakan hal itu.

Tiba tiba sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku saat lelaki berambut hijau di depan menyebutkan nama ekskulnya.

"Nama ekskul ini adalah _Japanase Club_ atau dalam bahasa Jepangnya _Nihon-go no Kurabu_."

'Haah, Klub Jepang?' teriak batinku saat ini.

"Di klub ini, kita belajar tentang Bahasa Jepang, Kebudayaan Jepang, dan kita pun membahas hal hal yang bersangkut pautan dengan Anime. Anime itu film kartun Jepang. Jadi kita di sini ga cuma belajar belajar dan terus belajar, itu membosankan!jadi kita juga bisa relaks sambil nonton film kartun Jepang….tapi….kita juga masih bisa belajar bahasa Jepang dari film itu bukan?" Jelas seseorang berambut pirang itu.

"Iya, bener banget! Kita ga cuma belajar terus nonton lagi. Kita juga rencananya bakal ngadain '_J-Fest Tour'_. Apa sih _J-Fest Tour_ itu? Itu program kita, di mana kita ga cuma belajar nonton doang, tapi, kita juga bakal jalan jalan bareng, ya, walaupun bukan ke Jepangnya langsung, tapi, kita bakal dateng ke acara acara bertemakan Kebudayaan Jepang atau sering disebut J-Fest. Nah, disana kita bakal ikut lomba lomba dan melihat karakter karakter dari film kartun Jepang yang diperagakkan oleh orang orang di dunia ini! Jadi, buat yang tertarik untuk mengikuti klub kita, bisa daftar sekarang, tapi, kalau masih ragu dan mau liat liat dulu boleh, kita suka ngumpul di depan kelas XI IPA 1. Jadi, silahkan tujukkan tangan anda untuk orang yang berminat langsung mengikuti klub ini. Silahkan Silahkan!" Jelas seseorang berambut hijau itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun mengangkat tangan ku dan mengisi formulir pendaftaran ekskul yang diberikan padaku saat itu.

Di kelasku, hanya aku yang mengikuti ekskul ini. Beberapa orang di belakangku bahkan berkata 'Klub apaan sih? Orang orangnya ga jelas kayak gitu, pasti yang ikut orang orang cupu dan jelek. Ogah ah.'.

Mereka belum merasakan apa sih yang aku rasakan saat aku menonton anime. Pertama kali aku menonton anime itu waktu aku masih duduk di bangku SMP.

Saat itu aku sedang 'galau' di kamarku. Teman teman dekatku sudah punya pacar, dan perlahan mereka meninggalkanku sendiri di belakang.

Karena aku sedang bad mood, aku pun melihat lihat internet. Di sana, aku melihat film kartun yang aku sukai semasa aku kecil, dulu. Aku pun mencari film film yang seperti itu di dunia internet.

Aku pun menemukan beberapa film seperti film kartun itu. Aku pun menonton film film itu. Alhasil, aku tertawa, aku merasa perasaan bad mood ku ini sedikit menghilang saat aku menonton film itu.

Nah, mulai dari sana aku menyukai Anime.

Sebelum orang orang dari ekskul Jepang itu pergi, orang berambut hijau itu mengatakan yang ikut ekskul itu untuk kumpul hari sabtu sepulang sekolah di depan perpustakaan. Aku pun mulai membuat jadwal di hari sabtu agar aku bisa ikut kumpul dengan mereka.

Aku merasa hari ini akan menjadi pengakhiran kehidupan SMA ku yang kurasa membosankan ini.

Hari Sabtu datang…Aku semangat sekali sekolah hari ini. Akhirnya aku bisa mengenal orang oran yang mempunyai hobi seperti ku ini.

Sepulang sekolah, aku pun menuju perpustakaan. Di sana kau melihat orang yang berambut hijau dan pirang itu sudah ada di sana.

Saat aku di sana, orang berambut hijau itu menyambutku dengan ramah.

"Hei, kamu yang berambut biru di sana, ayo, ke sini, kita kumpul anggota ekskul Jepang klub! Ke sini, ke sini."

Aku pun hanya mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah orang berambut hijau itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, aku melihat orang berambut putih datang dan mengobrol dengan orang berambut hijau itu.

"Hei, Gumiya, gimana, anak anak baru udah kumpul?"tanya orang berambut putih itu. Jadi, orang berambut hijau ini bernama Gumiya.

"Belum banyak tuh, Kisa. Baru ada satu orang di sini….Ummm namanya…Hei, nama kamu siapa?" orang yang di panggil Gumiya itu menanyakan namaku.

"Namaku Kaito, Kaito Shion." Aku pun mengenalkan diriku

"Ohhh, Kaito, ya. Salam kenal, namaku Gumiya, dan disebelahku ini Kisane*Kisane sedikit tersenyum padaku*. Sebenarnya dia yang punya ide untuk ngebuat klub ini, tapi, karena dia ga berani, jadi aku yang mengajukan permintaan klub ini ke sekolah. Nah, baru segitu sejarah klub ini, jadi, ayo kita buat sejarah lain dari klub ini, semangat, Kaito." Jelas Gumiya padaku.

"Ahh, iya." Aku pun membalas semangat yang diberikan Gumiya padaku. Ku harap Kehidupan SMA ku akan lebih baik untuk seterusnya. Yoshhh, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku.

- Chapter 1 : The Japanese Club (END)-

Author : Wiiihiii, chap 1 nya selesai, sebenernya cerita ini bukan ide murni dari aku sih, aku cuma nambahin cerita yang temenku buat, soalnya cerita buatannya lumayan menarik, jadi aku ulik deh.

Temen Author 1 : Oiii, ini cerita gue, kenapa tiba tiba jadi gini jalur ceritanya?

Author : Biar ah….Gimana aku…Walau tokohnya diganti dan jadi sedikit, tapi, keren, kan.

Temen Author 2 : Ahahaha, ceritanya jadi beda gini.

Author : Nyoo, ini cerita kehidupan si Tackehh (Temen Author 1). Tapi, di hiperbola dan diganti tokohnya, ga asingkan.

Temen Author 2 : ohh, pantesan. Pasti ceritanya tentang hal-hal horror yang menyakitkan, ya.

Author : Harusnya sih, tapi, biar dia lebih bermotivasi sedikit, jadi cerita chapter selanjutnya bakal beda dari kehidupan kita yang sebenarnya.

Temen Author 1 : EHHHH?Lah, Terserah kamu deh, Author-san. Apa harus ku bilang 'Author-kun'?

Author : Tidaaakkkk! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!

Temen Author 1 : Makannya, cerita nya harus lebih bagus, ya!

Author : O—O….

Author : *bangun dari tidur*

Author : *clingak-clinguk* hufffttt, untung semua itu hanya mimpi, kayak aku buat cerita dari ide temenku dan lain lain.

Dan setelah hari itu, Author san ditemukan tidak berpakaikan pakaian apapun, dan Author san didoakan oleh teman temanya.

(Author : OIIII, JANGAN NGAWUR!)

_**Mind R&R?**_


End file.
